Cinta Tak Terduga
by serenashield
Summary: Hermione dan Draco ketua murid. Ketika Ron berkencan dengan Lavender, Hermione menjadi emosional menyebabkan kedua musuh bertengkar hebat. Akhirnya Dumbledore menetapkan peraturan ketua murid harus bergaul dengan baik. tetapi Malfoy berencana lain, menawarkan Hermione untuk membuat Ron cemburu. apa sebenarnya motifnya? apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione? D/H Sorry it's suck summary


**A/N**: Hai perkenalkan aku Serena Shield. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Terus terang aku tidak bakat menulis, tapi aku ingin mencoba, maklum saja ya jika ada yang aneh atau kata – kata yang membingungkan.

Ini cerita Hermione dan Draco. Entah kenapa kalau di fanfic aku seneng banget sama pasangan ini. Tapi kalau di televisi aku kurang suka Draco, mungkin karena karakternya yang jahat kali ya.

Cerita ini terjadi pada season 6, yang Ron mulai berpacaran dengan Lavender. Tapi anggap saja bukan pada season 6 ya... heee. cerita ini tidak terlalu banyak adventurenya karena aku ga bisa bikin adegan – adegan perang gitu. Ini pada dasarnya kisah cinta Hermione dan Draco ... hehee

tadinya aku ingin kasih judul unexpected love tapi ternyata pas aku search di google, fanfic yang judulnya itu udah ada, ya udah deh aku pakai judul bahasa indonesia ja..

Oya chapter ini versi TRIAL. Kalau banyak yang suka aku terusin ceritanya, kalau ga yah aku tinggalin. Cos ternyata nulis itu capek ya membutuhkan pikiran dan waktu yang banyak, mungkin karena aku ga bakat nulis kali ya ... hehee

Duh, dari tadi ngomong mulu ya... sorry ya...langsung ja deh... here we go...

Harry Potter hanya milik JK Rowling. Semoga suatu saat nanti aku juga bisa menghasilkan karya sehebat beliau :)

**ENJOY!**

CINTA TAK TERDUGA

CHAPTER 1

**Hermione POV**

Malam itu, aku dan teman – teman Griffindor merayakan kemenenangan tim Quiditch kita di ruang rekreasi. Ron, temanku juga keeper Griffindor baru, yang telah spektakuler menyelamatkan gawang Griffindor, dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan sekarang sedang dikerumuni oleh para pengagumnya sambil meneriakkan nama Weasley. Kalau saja keberhasilannya benar – benar murni dan bukan karena pengaruh felix felicis (cairan keberuntungan) aku akan bangga padanya.

"seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya" tegurku pada Harry

"aku tahu, anggap saja sebagai suntikan semangat" jawabnya tersenyum

"itu berbeda" tiba – tiba aku memahami perkataannya "maksudmu, dia ..." aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku sangking terkejutnya

Harry tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan felix felicis dari kantong bajunya.

"kau benar – benar tidak memberikannya?" aku bertanya masih terkejut

"tidak"

"Ron mengira kau memberinya?"

"ya"

"dan tadi itu benar – benar pertandingan normal?"

"ya"

Oh sekarang aku memahami maksudnya, Harry hanya berpura – pura mencampur felix felicis ke minumannya, yang ternyata hanya cairan biasa, agar Ron percaya diri atas penampilannya. Jadi, hasil pertandingan tadi benar – benar kemampuannya. Aku sangat bangga padanya.

Aku tersenyum kemudian berbalik ketika Lavender Brown, gadis sekelas kita dengan rambut pirang keriting, menarik Ron dan tiba – tiba menciumnya di bibir. Jantungku berhenti, aku menatap dan Ron tidak melakukan apapun untuk melepaskannya. Aku tidak tahan dan keluar dari ruang rekresi secepatnya.

Aku terus melewati lukisan Nyonya gemuk dan berjalan di lorong. Aku tahu Harry mengikutiku, tapi aku terus berjalan. Mataku kabur dari air mata yang akan tumpah, hatiku benar – benar sakit. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya telah menyukai Ron, tiba – tiba saja suatu hari aku sadar menyukainya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Aku bukan gadis agresif yang akan mengejar – ngejar orang yang disukainya, sehingga aku hanya diam menunggu, mudah – mudahan suatu saat Ron akan balas menyukaiku dan mengajakku kencan. Aku selalu puas hanya berteman dengannya, terlebih aku tahu dia tidak berkencan dengan siapapun.

Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Aku berharap Ron menolak Lavender tapi ternyata tidak. Kukira dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai sahabat. Kalau tidak, iya akan menolak lalu meminta maaf kepadanya, kemudian mendatangiku untuk mengajakku berkencan. aku bodoh, itu semua hanya angan – angan. Aku terus berjalan, tidak sadar telah sampai di menara astronomi.

"it's okay Hermione, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya" Harry berkata sambil memelukku ketika aku berhenti

Aku memeluknya kembali dan menangis di bahunya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis. Setelah tenang, aku menatapnya "apakah rasanya seperti ini?"

Dia tahu apa yang aku maksudkan. Dia tahu aku mengacu pada perasaannya ketika melihat Ginny dan Dean bersama – sama. "ya" jawabnya

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara – suara, lalu Ron muncul bersama Lavender yang menempel di lengannya.

"oh, ternyata tempat ini sudah ditempati" Lavender berkata menatap aku dan Harry "ayo, kita cari tempat lain Won – won" cekikian ia lalu pergi

Ron menatap kami. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya "pergi" kataku

Dia pun pergi dan terdengar cekikikan Lavender sekali lagi, sebelum mengecil dan menghilang sama sekali.

Aku menangis lagi di bahu Harry. Dia memelukku dan mengusap punggungku menenangkan. Setelah beberapa saat aku berdiri "terima kasih Harry"

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku, dan kami pun menyusuri lorong kembali ke ruang rekreasi

* * *

Setelah Harry naik melewati lubang lukisan Nyonya gemuk, aku tidak mengikutinya. Dia berbalik dan menatapku tanya

"aku akan langsung ke asrama ketua murid Harry" aku berkata, belum siap kembali ke ruangan yang hanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, melihat orang yang aku sukai mencium gadis lain.

"tidak ada Ron disini Hermione"

"aku tahu, tapi aku belum siap kesana"

Harry sepertinya mengerti "tapi di asrama ketua murid kau hanya akan melhat Malfoy" dia mengingatkan

Ya, aku dan Draco Malfoy adalah ketua murid perempuan dan laki – laki. Dan ketua murid harus tidur di asrama khusus, itu berarti asrama kita hanya ditempati oleh Malfoy dan aku. Selama ini aku menggunakan asrama ketua murid hanya untuk tidur (kecuali ketika benar – benar diperlukan tinggal disana untuk menyelesaikan tugas – tugas yang berhubungan dengan ketua murid), sehingga tidak banyak kesempatan Malfoy untuk menghinaku.

"kukira itu lebih baik daripada kembali kesana"

Harry terdiam, setelah beberapa saat dia menjawab "oke, hati – hati Hermione" dia mengusap lenganku lalu menghilang ke ruang rekreasi.

Aku berjalan ke lorong menuju asrama ketua murid. Setelah melewati lukisan Sir Thompson, seorang pria tua yang ramah, aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan melihat Malfoy yang sedang mengerjakan entah apa, mungkin PR nya. Dia mendongak ketika aku masuk

"oh, darah lumpur kenapa kau sudah kesini?" dia bentak dengan kebencian yang tak terlukiskan

"itu bukan urusanmu Malfoy, aku berhak kemari kapanpun" aku membentak kembali. Biasanya aku akan sakit hati dan marah dijuluki darah lumpur. Tapi hari ini sakit itu tidak terasa hanya kemarahan, mungkin karena sakit hati yang sedang aku rasakan lebih besar dibandingkan ketika hanya dijuluki panggilan penghinaan.

Dia melihatku dengki kemudian menyeringai "wah, ada apa Granger?, kukira kau sudah menangis. Apa Weasley dan Potter berhargamu itu tidak membelamu, atau mereka telah meninggalkanmu karena sadar bahwa kau hanya seorang darah lumpur?"

"pergilah ke neraka Malfoy" aku membentaknya dan berlari menuju kamarku. Setelah mengunci pintu aku menangis sampai tertidur.

* * *

Paginya aku merasa sangat pusing, seperti seseorang telah menghantam bludger di kepalaku. Aku terhuyung – huyung ke kamar mandi dan melihat di cermin, mataku bengkak dan mukaku kemerahan. Aku cepat – cepat mandi dan berpakaian, setelah melihat jam di samping tempat tidurku, aku memutuskan pergi ke madam Pomfrey terlebih dahulu untuk meminta obat pereda pusing.

Setelah ditanya kenapa aku dalam keadaan buruk, yang aku jawab bahwa aku sedang bertengkar hebat dengan temanku, Dia memberikanku obat sebelum bergumam "anak – anak jaman sekarang" lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah meminumnya seketika aku merasa lebih baik. Untunglah madam Pomfrey juga bisa memperbaiki keadaanku yang awut – awutan, sehingga ketika aku memasuki aula besar tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa aku telah menangis semalaman. Keadaanku masih sama seperti normal hanya hatiku yang masih sakit yang membedakannya dengan hari – hari lain.

Di aula besar telah ada beberapa orang yang sedang sarapan termasuk Ron dan Lavender yang masih menempel di lengan Ron dan Harry di sebelahnya. Aku duduk lumayan jauh dari mereka. Harry menatapku empati yang aku balas dengan tersenyum, sedangkan Ron tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

Tanpa sengaja aku mendongak ke meja slytherin, dan melihat Malfoy menatapku lalu menyeringai, seakan mengatakan 'aku tahu kau tidak ditemani lagi Potter dan Weasley'

"ayo won – won kita ke kelas" aku mendengar Lavender berkata. Aku mendongak dan melihat Ron menatapku, tapi tidak mengatakan apa – apa.

"Harry?" Ron bertanya

"kau duluan Ron"

Kemudian mereka bangun dan Lavender menariknya berjalan bersama.

"Hermione, kau baik – baik saja?" Harry bertanya duduk di sampingku

"ya, aku baik, jangan khawatir Harry" aku tersenyum paksa.

Dia memperhatikanku lalu mengerutkan kening "aku tahu kau tidak baik – baik saja, jangan berbohong padaku, aku teman baikmu ingat?" ia terdiam lalu menambahkan "aku akan selalu disini untuk membantumu Hermione"

"trims Harry" aku tersenyum padanya

Setelah sarapan kami pun pergi ke kelas pertama kita, ramuan.

Tidak ada yang aneh terjadi. Bagi orang lain yang melihat, hari ini sepertinya tampak normal untuk Hermione Granger, dia mengikuti kelas, menjawab pertanyaan dari guru dan mengerjakan tugas – tugas dengan baik seperti biasa. Hanya Harry yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku tapi melihat Malfoy aku takut dia mencurigai sesuatu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku tahu mungkin untuk sebagian orang, ketika patah hati dia akan merasa depresi dan segalanya hampir tidak diperhatikan termasuk study. Tapi tidak untukku, walaupun porsi makanku berkurang, untuk study bahkan aku lebih rajin dari biasanya. Aku benar – benar menyukai membaca. Ketika membaca perhatianku sepenuhnya terfokus pada buku dan hal – hal menarik yang aku baca. Jadi caraku untuk sejenak melupakan rasa sakitku adalah belajar.

* * *

Telah seminggu semenjak Ron dan Lavender berpacaran dan sejak saat itu aku dan Ron tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku masih berbicara dengan Harry, Harry pun masih berbicara dengan Ron. Sepertinya Harry ingin mendamaikan kita dan membuat keadaan seperti dulu, tapi setiap upayanya selalu gagal. Aku benar – benar tidak ingin berbicara dengan Ron, rasanya masih sakit.

Sekarang aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangku di perpustakaan, baik mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar belajar. Aku masih mengunjungi Hagrid, baik sendiri atau ditemani dengan Harry jika dia tidak bersama Ron.

Aku jarang mampir di ruang rekreasi Griffindor, setiap malam setelah pulang dari perpustakaan aku akan langsung menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Kukira aku lebih baik menghadapi Malfoy dibanding Ron dan Lavender.

Awalnya Malfoy selalu menghinaku habis – habisan, sampai mulutnya berbusa, aku hanya mengabaikannya dan pura – pura tidak mendengarnya. Sampai malam ini, dia bertanya masih dengan nada kebencian yang sama

"ada apa denganmu darah lumpur?"

Aku mengabaikannya, dia sepertinya sangat jengkel dengan responku

"apa kau tuli hah? Apa darahmu yang kotor juga menulikan telingamu"

Aku tetap mengabaikannya. Aku masih mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang, dan berpura – pura tidak mendengarnya

"aku mengerti mengapa Weasley tidak memilihmu. Akhirnya si darah pengkhianat sadar kau hanya seorang darah lumpur kotor. Buku – buku tidak akan bisa mengubah darahmu. Darah lumpur tetaplah darah lumpur. Apalagi sekarang darah lumpur tuli, wow kenapa kau hanya menambah daftar kekuranganmu?" dia mencemoohku "coba kita lihat..." dia berpura – pura berpikir "kau seorang darah lumpur, tidak menarik, gigi besar, rambut seperti sarang burung, tuli, mmmm ..."

"diam kau Malfoy!" aku menarik tongkatku dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa menghentikan kemarahanku, walaupun aku telah berkata diam – diam pada diriku untuk bersabar, tapi Malfoy sudah keterlaluan.

"wah, wah ternyata si darah lumpur bicara juga... kenapa? Apa kau akhirnya mengakui semua kekuranganmu?" dia menyeringai menyebalkan

Aku gemetar karena kemarahan, masih mengacungkan tongkatku ke arahnya.

"kau akan menyerangku Granger?, kau tahu itu hanya akan menambah lagi daftar kekuranganmu. Kasar, tidak tahu aturan ..."

Perkataanya terpotong oleh geramanku "satu kata lagi Malfoy, aku akan ..."

"kau akan apa? menyerangku darah lumpur?" dia mengangkat alis tapi aku bisa mendeteksi sedikit ketakutan dalam suaranya. "Kau tahu menyerang ketua murid tidak dibenarkan apalagi kau seorang ketua murid yang seharusnya mencontohkan hal yang baik kepada yang lain" nada menyebalkannya kembali

"dan kau sendiri mencontohkan yang tidak baik Maloy, menghina orang lain"

"aku tidak menghina Granger, hanya menyampaikan fakta. Darah lumpur sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berteriak "Rictusempra". Tapi Malfoy memiliki refleks yang cepat, mantra itu meleset satu inchi dari lengannya.

Malfoy melotot marah lalu ia mengacungkan tongkatnya "stupefy" aku menunduk sehingga mantra itu menghantam dinding di belakangku.

"Expelliarmus" Malfoy berusaha menghindari mantra pelucutan senjataku tapi mantra itu mengenai bahu kirinya menyebabkan dia berputar. Bagaimana pun Malfoy masih mempertahankan tongkatnya.

"Diffindo" geram Maloy. Baru saja aku akan menggunakan mantra pelindung ketika seseorang berteriak "protego" dan sebuah selubung tak terlihat memisahkan kami.

"apa yang terjadi disini?" suara professor McGonagal bertanya.

"Granger menyerangku professor" Malfoy menyambar

"itu karena kau menghinaku Malfoy" aku geram melotot padanya

"sudah kubilang Granger aku tidak menghina hanya menyampaikan fakta" dia menatapku merendahkan

"Sebenarnya apa yang Mr Malfoy katakan Ms Granger?" Professor McGonagal bertanya menatapku

"Dia berkata bahwa aku darah lumpur kotor tidak pantas berada disini, temanku tidak akan memilihku karena aku hanya seorang darah lumpur yang memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan, dan dan..." aku terisak tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Tekanan kesedihan dan air mata yang selama ini telah aku tahan pecah. Aku teringat kembali bagaimana aku selalu direndahkan oleh Malfoy, teringat Ron yang tidak memilihku.

Professor menatapku lembut lalu beralih kepada Malfoy "Itu sangat kasar Mr Malfoy. Seorang ketua murid seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk" ia menegurnya dengan nada mencela, tapi Malfoy hanya mencibir.

"Walaupun begitu seharusnya tidak ada pertengkaran disini" Professor McGonagal mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tegas.

"Maaf Professor" aku menatap Professor McGonagal menyesal. "Aku tahu seharusnya tidak mendengarkannya tapi kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan" aku berganti melotot pada Malfoy

Baru saja Malfoy akan membuka mulutnya, Professor McGonagal menyela "Cukup. Lima angka masing – masing dipotong dari Griffindor dan Slytherin karena perilaku yang tidak baik"

"Tapi Professor..." aku protes tapi ia menyela "Sekarang kalian ikut aku, Kita akan berbicara dengan kepala sekolah" dengan itu ia berbalik dan keluar melewati lubang lukisan.

Kami akhirnya mengikutinya "ini semua salahmu Granger" Malfoy berbisik menatapku dengki.

"Aku?" tanpa sadar aku bentak berteriak.

"Ms Granger" Professor McGonagal menegur tanpa berbalik.

"Maaf Professor" aku berkata malu

Malfoy tersenyum menyeringai. Tapi Suara McGonagal terdengar lagi "dan kau juga Mr Malfoy" Seringai Malfoy menghilang dari wajahnya

"Maaf Professor" dia berkata dengan mencibir. Aku menyeringai balik.

"Kau akan membayar Granger" dia berbisik geram

Baru saja aku akan membalas, Professor McGonagal menyela lagi "tidak ada lagi berbisik – bisik di belakangku. Lima angka dipotong lagi dari Griffindor dan Slytherin"

Aku melotot pada Malfoy, yang ia balas melotot kembali, tapi kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kami berjalan dalam diam, membelok di sudut dan Profesor McGonagall berhenti di depan sebuah patung batu yang besar.

"sherbet lemon!" katanya. Patung itu melompat minggir dan dinding di belakangnya terbelah. Di belakang dinding itu ada tangga spiral, yang bergerak pelan ke atas, seperti eskalator. Profesor McGonagal melangkah menaiki anak tangga, dan kami mengikutinya. Kami meluncur ke atas melingkar-lingkar, makin lama makin tinggi, sampai tiba di depan pintu yang jelas adalah kantor profesor Dumbledore.

Profesor McGonagall mengetuk tiga kali, lalu pintu tersebut terbuka sendiri dan dia menuntun aku dan Malfoy masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu setengah gelap. Foto para kepala sekolah terdahulu yang menutupi dinding-dinding sedang mendengkur dalam bingkai mereka. Di balik pintu, seekor burung berwarna merah dan emas seukuran angsa tertidur pada tempat bertenggernya dengan kepala di bawah sayap.

"Oh, ternyata kau Profesor McGonagall ... dan ... ah"

Professor Dumbledore sedang duduk di atas kursi bersandaran tinggi di belakang meja tulisnya; dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan ke dalam cahaya lilin yang menerangi kertas-kertas yang terbentang di hadapannya. Mata biru cerahnya yang tajam menatap Profesor McGonagall.

"Profesor Dumbledore, Mr Malfoy dan Ms Granger... well, berkelahi" kata Profesor McGonagall

"dan apa yang bisa menyebabkan perkelahian antar sesama ketua murid?" Professor Dumbledore mengawasi kami, ujung – ujung jarinya mengatup

"Granger menyerangku lebih dulu Professor, aku hanya membela diri" Malfoy mengadu, tampangnya cemberut dan marah

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, "kalau kau tidak menghinaku lebih dulu aku tidak akan menyerangmu Malfoy" aku membentaknya

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ..." Malfoy hendak membalas tapi dipotong oleh Professor Dumbledore "Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Mr Malfoy katakan Ms Granger?" Professor Dumbledore bahkan tampaknya tidak menyadari telah memotong ucapan Malfoy, dia mengawasiku muram

"Well, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang status darah Professor, bahwa aku seorang darah lumpur tidak seharusnya berada disini, temanku tidak akan memilihku karena aku hanyalah darah lumpur yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, dan seorang darah lumpur tetaplah kotor sepintar apapun dia, ..." aku menjawab ragu – ragu, bahkan sudah tidak merasa sedih, hanya merasa gugup sedang diawasi oleh Professor Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore mengangguk perlahan, lalu dia menatap Malfoy tajam "itu sangat tidak terpuji darimu Mr Malfoy" suara Pofessor Dumbledore tenang tapi memiliki tepi tajam pada nada suaranya.

"Baiklah ... mulai dari sekarang aku tidak ingin ada perkelahian lagi diantara kalian, baik dalam bentuk kata – kata penghinaan atau yang melibatkan mantra dan tongkat. Bagi siapa yang melanggar aku akan memberhentikan jabatannya sebagai ketua murid. Apakah kalian mengerti?" dia menatap kami tajam di balik kaca mata bulan separonya

"yes, sir" kami menjawab serempak

"oh iya, aku akan tahu apapun yang kalian lakukan, tidak perlu merencanakan untuk melanggarnya secara diam – diam" Professor menatap Malfoy arti. sepertinya diam – diam Malfoy berencana tidak mematuhi perintah Professor Dumbledore. Aku benar – benar senang melihat ekspresi tak percaya dan pengunduran diri di wajah Malfoy. 'Syukurin Lo, makanya jangan sok hebat' aku berkata dalam hati.

"Satu lagi" Professor Dumbledore menyela lamunanku, "mulai sekarang aku ingin kalian bergaul. Setiap malam kalian berdua harus berpatroli bersama, makan di meja yang sama dan duduk di bangku yang sama saat di kelas minimal satu kali, lalu telah kembali ke asrama ketua murid maksimal pada jam 8 malam"

Aku menganga tak percaya, tak bisa berkata apa – apa sangking kagetnya. Apakah professor Dumbledore sudah gila?

Aku tidak mungkin bisa bergaul dengan Malfoy, tidak saling menghina saja sudah untung, dan sekarang aku harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan dia, musuhku yang selalu menghina dan merendahkanku. Aku yakin pasti Malfoy akan menolak pengaturan ini, tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika Malfoy hanya berkata "aku mengerti Sir" lalu dia menatapku tersenyum unggul.

Aku bergidik. Apa yang telah ia sampai? Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia telah merencanakan sesuatu dan apapun yang direncanakan Malfoy tidak akan pernah baik untukku. Aku harus berhati – hati!

* * *

Kami meninggalkan kantor Professor Dumbledore dalam keheningan, aku masih terserap dalam pikiranku tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku yakin Malfoy pasti merecanakan sesuatu. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin ia akan menerima pengaturan ini dengan mudahnya dan hampir puas, seperti dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah ia tunggu – tunggu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Granger?" suara Malfoy memecah pemikiranku. Aku memandangnya, dia sedang menatapku seakan – akan mengharapkan jawabanku. Rupanya dia tadi berbicara kepadaku dan bertanya tentang sesuatu.

Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tidak mendengarkannya. mungkin dia bertanya mengenai pengaturan tadi. Oke, kalau dia bermain dan berpura – pura senang menyetujuinya, aku juga akan. Mungkin dengan begitu dia juga akan bingung sepertiku.

"Baik. Itu adalah ide yang sangat baik" aku mengangkat daguku percaya diri dan memandang menantangnya

Seperkian detik dia tercengang, sepertinya dia telah mengharapkan jawaban lain. 'hah, makan sana. Memangnya kau saja yang dapat membingungkanku?' aku bersorak dalam hati.

Dia cepat – cepat menguasai diri lalu menghela napas. "oh well aku tidak menyangka kamu akan setuju secepat itu" dia menatapku "tapi aku senang" dia menambahkan tersenyum mempesona

"yah, karena menurutku itu ide yang sangat baik" aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Senyum Malfoy telah membuat otakku seperti bubur, tidak bisa berpikir koheren.

'sial, apa sih yang terjadi padaku?' aku mengutuk dalam hati. Hanya dengan melihat senyum Malfoy saja aku menjadi seperti ini, tapi aku memang tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, biasanya dia hanya menyeringai mengejek, mencibir, merendahkan, dan menghina.

Aku harus menguasai diri, 'ini Malfoy yang sedang kita hadapi, kita harus berhati – hati' aku mengingatkan diri diam – diam 'tenang gadis' aku menarik nafas yang tanpa sadar aku tahan.

"bagus, kalau begitu kita akan mulai dari besok" dia masih tersenyum.

Aku mengerutkan kening, bukankah sudah jelas? Professor Dumbledore sendiri yang mengatakan mulai dari besok kita harus bergaul. Apakah dia pikir aku tuli? Aku mendidih dalam kemarahan, aku memejamkan mata untuk mengendalikan kemarahanku.

'jangan bertengkar' aku mengingatkan diri 'kau tidak ingin diberhentikan menjadi ketua murid kan?' mengembuskan nafas dalam – dalam aku berkata "tentu saja" dan membuka mataku berusaha tersenyum ringan, tapi sepertinya lebih mirip meringis mengingat keadaanku.

"oke, pertama kita harus mengubah nama panggilan kita. Kita harus memanggil nama depan masing – masing" katanya

"loh, kenapa harus begitu?" aku bertanya heran, bergaul tidak perlu memanggil nama depan masing – masing kan? Biasanya hal itu dilakukan jika seseorang telah mengenal orang lain dengan baik.

"Granger, kalau tidak begitu bagaimana orang akan percaya?" dia bertanya seolah – olah sudah jelas jawabannya

Aku masih menatapnya aneh.

"kalau kita telah mengenal baik, kita biasanya memanggil nama depan kan?" akhirnya dia bertanya pelan – pelan, seperti sedang menghadapi anak yang baru berumur enam tahun

"tentu saja" aku bentak, aku bukan anak enam tahun

"pelankan suaramu" dia mendesis. "lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama dulu, nanti kita bicarakan disana" tanpa basa – basi dia menyeretku dengannya

"hei, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" aku geram marah. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisku, aku tidak melawan karena tidak ingin memulai kembali perkelahian. Dia terus memegang lenganku dan menarikku melewati lukisan sir Thompson, yang marah karena tidurnya telah diganggu. Setelah sampai di ruang rekreasi, dia mendudukkanku di bangku dekat perapian.

"aku bisa duduk sendiri" aku geram rendah melepaskan tanganku. "apa sih itu tadi?" aku tanya melotot padanya, mengusap lenganku yang tadi telah ia pegang dengan erat

"Granger bukankah kau siswa paling brilian?" dia jawab marah "apa pesonaku telah membuatmu bodoh hah? masa begitu saja tidak mengerti. Kita lebih aman mendiskusikannya disini, bukan di lorong yang siapa saja bisa datang" dia bentak berteriak

"sekarang siapa yang bodoh hah? Tidak akan ada siswa di lorong, sekarang sudah melampaui jam malam" aku balas berteriak menyipitkan mataku. Enak saja dia panggil aku bodoh.

"tapi bisa saja ada guru atau Mr Filch dan Ms Norris yang sedang berpatroli" dia bentak kembali dengan suara rendah

"oke, terserahlah" Aku jawab menggertakkan gigiku

Tampaknya Malfoy akan membentak kembali, tapi kemudian dia memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan nafas dalam – dalam. "oke, sampai dimana kita tadi?" dia bertanya setelah beberapa saat

"kenapa kita harus memanggil dengan nama depan masing – masing?" aku mengulangi pertanyaan di lorong. Sebelum dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi aku berkata cepat "maksudku yah, kata Professor Dumbledore kita memang harus bergaul. Tapi buat apa?"

"yah, agar orang – orang percaya" dia menjawab seakan – akan itu sudah jelas

"tapi..."

"Granger, bagaimana orang akan percaya kita kencan, kalau kita bahkan tidak memanggil dengan nama depan kita" dia potong jengkel

Aku menganga, kencan? "tunggu... apa maksudmu kencan? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan Malfoy?" aku marah. apa sih yang dia maksudkan? Apa yang direcanakannya? Professor Dumbledore hanya menyuruh kita bergaul dengan baik, bukan berpura – pura kencan.

"memangnya apa yang aku bicarakan Granger? tentu saja tentang membuat Weasley cemburu" dia mengatupkan rahang jengkel, jelas sedang menguasai emosinya.

"membuat Ron cemburu?" aku masih menganga heran

"tentu saja memangnya apa yang kau pikir kita sedang bicarakan hah?" dia mencubit hidungnya frustasi

"oh, aku kira kita sedang berbicara tentang bergaul dengan baik yang diperintahkan oleh Professor Dumbledore?" aku berkata menatapnya

Dia mengembuskan nafas frustasi "oke, aku akan mengulangi. Karena Dumbledore menyuruh kita untuk bergaul dengan baik, kenapa tidak sekalian saja membuat Weasley cemburu..."

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku potong jengkel "kenapa kau harus melakukan itu?"

Dia menyipitkan matanya "aku tidak merencanakan apa – apa jika itu yang kau siratkan Granger?"

"Lalu ..." aku akan bertanya kembali, ketika dia membentak

"Pertama aku tidak ingin bergaul dengan darah lumpur" dia meludah kata itu dengan jijik. "jika tidak ada misi yang sempurna, dan misiku adalah untuk membuat Weasley cemburu dan sakit hati, sekaligus agar aku tidak kehilangan gelar ketua muridku"

"dan kau sebut itu bukan rencana?" aku bertanya jijik, melotot padanya. Dia tidak menjawabku. Akhirnya aku berkata dengan suara rendah "dan apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan menerimanya?"

"Karena itu akan menguntungkanmu juga. Aku tahu kau naksir weasley. kalau kau membuatnya cemburu, dia akan tahu apa yang telah ia kehilangan dan bagaimana istimewanya kau" dia meringis ketika berkata itu "lalu dia akan memutuskan si Brown dan merangkak ke pangkuanmu" dia menyeringai, lalu menatapku tajam "Bagaimana Granger?"

**A/N** Kira – kira apa ya yang akan dikatakan Hermione. Dia setuju ga ya? Heheee... dan sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala Malfoy yang cantik sampai mengusulkan hal demikian? Apa dia memiliki motif yang lain? Jika aku teruskan cerita ini, rencananya chapter selanjutnya aku akan buat dalam Draco POV. Oya ada beberapa kalimat yang aku ambil dari harpot novel, jadi kalian tidak perlu bertanya – tanya kenapa kalimatnya ada yang sama,,, hehe...

oya untuk ketua murid sebenarnya aku kurang tahu apakah ada asrama khusunya atau ga, apakah ketua muridnya juga hanya ada dua? tapi untuk tujuan cerita aku buat ketua muridnya cuma ada dua, satu orang cowok dan cewek terus ada asrama khusus buat ketua murid... hehee maaf kalo ngaco

satu lagi, jadi ketua murid itu harusnya pas tahun ke-7 ya? jadi anggap aja ya ini season 7, atau anggap saja jadi ketua murid juga bisa pas tahun ke-6.. suka - suka kamu lah ... heeee...  
sorry kalo membingungkan...

sekarang aku ingin tahu yang kalian pikirkan,  
bagaimana menurut kalian?  
cerita ini aneh ga? suka or ga suka?

Please REVIEW ok...  
Makasih juga buat yang udah baca  
sampai jumpa lain waktu :)


End file.
